Sosie Parfait, Sosie parce que c'est Toi
by Ananimny
Summary: Luffy trouve un Sosie parfait dans Water Seven... Un petit Os qui prouve qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences !


**Bonjour, Bonsoir -peu importe- n.n**

**Je dois avouer que j'avais déjà posté cet Os, mais il y a eu un "Caca" comme j'aime les appeler et voilà, je dois le reposter.  
Mais, vous pouvez Lire ou Re-Lire et Reviewser ou Re-Reviewser, hein !**

**Bonne Lecture n.n**

* * *

_**Le Sosie**_

Après la bataille d'Enies Lobby, les Chapeaux de paille se retrouvaient dans un bâtiment de la Galley-La Compagnie, attendant patiemment l'œuvre de Franky. Bref, jusqu'à présent, les pirates se sortaient dans Water Seven comme bon leur semblait, sous les applaudissements des résidents.  
Justement, Luffy et Chopper se promenait dans les rues marchandes, en bavant. Luffy, pour les mets et les odeurs qui lui passaient sous le nez et Chopper pour tous les livres qu'il voyait.  
Au bout d'un moment, alors que le médecin expliquait ce qu'il ferait avec plein de livre, il se rendit comte que Luffy ne le suivait plus.  
- Luffy ?! Appela aussitôt le petit renne en faisant volte-face.  
Son cœur repris un rythme normal en découvrant ledit Luffy, penché devant quelqu'un. Chopper s'approcha en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien étonner son capitaine au point que celui-ci ne mange même plus sa collation acheté un peu plus tôt.  
- Qu'est-ce que... Hein ?!  
Chopper pris la même expression que Luffy et ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, avant que la personne qu'ils observaient prenne la parole.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous avez, vous deux ? Demanda froidement une jeune femme assise par terre.  
- ZORO, T'ES UNE FILLE ?! S'écria Luffy, horrifié.  
La jeune femme en question ressemblait sérieusement à Zoro. Le même visage carré, mais tout de même plus fin, la même chemise blanche qu'il portait souvent, le même pantalon noir-vert. Le tout, féminin. Le seul détail vraiment changeant étant ses longs cheveux anormalement verts attachés en une longue queue de cheval. Mais, même son regards était le même que Zoro.  
Mais, le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'elle dormait dans la même position que Zoro, assise par terre, les jambes croisés, les mains derrière la tête et... les trois katanas debout juste à côté d'elle !  
- ZORO ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?! S'écria Chopper.  
La jeune femme fronça les sourcils plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà et se releva devant eux en plaçant ses trois katanas à sa ceinture.  
- Ca ne va pas, non ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? Cracha-t-elle froidement.  
Luffy se calma et fit une moue triste et suppliante.  
- Zoro, redevient un homme, j't'en pris ! S'écria-t-il.  
Chopper l'accompagna dans ses supplications.  
- Pas moyen de dormir tranquille dans cette ville ?! Hurla « Zoro » en frappant les deux pleurnichards à la tête.  
Luffy se redressa et attrapa vigoureusement le bras du sosie qui fit une grimace d'appréhension. Justement, Luffy attrapa aussi Chopper et étira son bras sur un toit.  
- Q-Qu'est-ce que... !  
Même pas le temps de dire « ouf » que les deux pirates et le faux Zoro étaient propulsés dans les airs, au-dessus des maisons.  
Luffy rectifia le tir en attrapant quelques coins de maisons jusqu'à atterrir devant le bâtiment de la Galley-La Compagnie où les pirates se reposaient.  
- CA NE VA PAS, NON ?! Hurla l'escrimeuse en se relevant d'un cratère de terre.  
Elle alla se défouler sur Luffy pour l'avoir fait s'écraser comme une météorite.  
- Désolé, répondit celui-ci après s'être fait battre, le visage tout boursoufflé.  
Chopper s'agrippa alors au pantalon de la jeune femme et la tira vers le bâtiment.  
- Mais, qu'est-ce que vous voulez, à la fin, merde !? Cria-t-elle. Je ne vais nulle part !  
Chopper se retourna et posa ses mains sur ses hanches de renne.  
- Zoro, il faut que tout le monde soit au courant ! Alors viens !  
Luffy attrapa sa main et la traina comme un sac à patate vers la maison qu'il ouvrit avec fracas avant de lâcher la jeune femme qui grinçait des dents.  
Dans la salle des pirates, personne ne fit attention à l'entrée renversante du capitaine. Pourtant, celui-ci réclama l'attention de chacun en allant le voir. Nami lisait le journal, installée à la table et Robin gardait son livre entre ses mains. Sanji préparait quelque chose dans la cuisine, tandis que Chopper observait encore bizarrement l'escrimeuse.  
- Luffy, c'est bon, on t'a vu ! Sermonna Nami en faisant un geste de la main.  
- Je suis déjà en train de préparer quelque chose, Luffy ! Protesta Sanji.  
Luffy eu une grimace de chien battu.  
Personne ne faisait attention à « Zoro », encore à la porte d'entrée. Elle se releva et allait partir quand Luffy cracha le morceau.  
- ZORO, C'EST UNE FILLE ! Hurla-t-il.  
Les murs de la maison tremblèrent tellement son cri avait été désespéré.  
Les pirates arrêtèrent ce qu'ils faisaient et se tournèrent vers le soit disant Zoro.  
- QUOI ?! Comment oses-tu posséder un corps de femme, ZORO ! Comment peux-tu ! Hurla Sanji.  
Le pauvre cuisinier alla se rouler en boule en se balançant d'avant en arrière dans un coin de la pièce qui devint soudainement beaucoup plus sombre et déprimant.  
Nami avait les yeux brillants d'excitation.  
- Wow, c'est génial ! Une fille de plus dans l'équipage ! S'écria-t-elle en chantonnant.  
- Zoro, j't'en pris, supplia Luffy, garde ta virilité !  
Seul Robin ne dit rien. Chopper, lui, allait prescrire des antis dépresseurs à Sanji qui dépérissait à vu d'œil.  
« Zoro » prit une grande inspiration.  
- JE NE SUIS PAS CE ZORO ! Hurla-t-elle.  
- Mais, c'n'est pas grave, j'imagine que ça doit t'en mettre un coup de nous avouer que tu es une fille... Fit Nami. Mais, ça va aller, on va t'aider !  
Robin riait sous cape, se doutant de quelque chose.  
Elle leva son verre dans les airs et cria :  
- KANPAI ! C'est la fête en l'honneur de Zoro !  
- Non, non, non ! S'écria le pseudo Zoro. Je m'en vais, faites la fête sans moi !  
- Pas question Zoro, tu reste pour fêter avec nous ! Tiens, je te sers un verre ! Répliqua Nami en lui tendant une choppe de rhum.  
L'escrimeuse fit la moue, puis avala d'un trait l'alcool, sans perdre son inversement de sourire.  
Et puis, alors que Luffy se battait avec Chopper pour manger et que Robin et Nami trinquaient, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée derrière le sosie, restée devant la porte. En passant, Sanji était resté dans son coin, faisant une grande dépression...  
- EH ! VOUS FAITES LA FETE SANS MOI, MAINTENANT ?! Hurla une voix.  
Tous s'arrêtèrent net. Plus personne ne levait le petit doigt, les yeux exorbités. Sauf, l'escrimeuse qui jeta sa choppe plus loin, agacée par tout ce remue-ménage.  
- Z-Zoro ?! Firent les pirates avant de se tourner ensemble vers la personne en question.  
- Quoi ?  
Les deux « Zoro » se tenait l'un à côté de l'autre, dans la même position.  
Un cri d'effroi parcourut l'assemblé. Tous les pirates, sauf Sanji qui reprit des couleurs, prirent une teinte pâle en voyant deux Zoro. Justement, ceux-ci se tournèrent face-à-face et ce fut leur tour de se contemplé, stupéfait.  
- Qui es-tu ?! Crièrent-ils en même temps.  
L'agacement montait en chacun d'eux.  
- Ne répètes pas tous ce que je dis ! Hurlèrent-ils ensemble.  
Leur stupéfaction grandissait aussi.  
- Tu veux te battre, tête de cactus ?! S'insultèrent-ils en même temps.  
Tous deux sortirent leurs katanas et les élevèrent devant eux, près à en découdre.

Pendant plusieurs heures, ils s'affrontèrent. Aucun des deux n'était capable de prendre le dessus sur le duel. Robin avait eu la bonne idée de les faire sortirent à l'extérieur pour leur combats, aussi n'avaient-ils rien détruit, mis à part quelques arbres et quelques pierres.  
- Ca suffit maintenant ! Cria Chopper en s'interposant entre les deux Zoro. Vous allez vous entretuer ! Vous voyez bien que vous êtes de force égale ! Ca ne sert à rien ! Vous êtes tous les deux gravement blessés !  
Les deux escrimeurs avaient coloré leurs vêtements d'écarlate et ils étaient sur le point de flancher. Mais aucun des deux ne voulait se voir perdre. Pourtant, après un dernier sermon de Chopper, les deux escrimeurs s'effondrèrent _en même temps_.  
- Wou-Hou ! Zoro est encore un homme ! S'écria encore Luffy tout joyeux.  
- Si tu veux qu'il reste dans l'équipage encore longtemps, il va falloir m'aider à les transporté à l'intérieur, cria le médecin, nerveux. Ils sont presque morts !  
Et les deux cactus furent déposés à l'intérieur, sur des couchettes et soignés par un Chopper soucieux.  
- D'où vient-elle ? Demanda soudain Nami, brisant le silence pesant qui s'était installé, alors que Chopper finissait les bandages qui rougissaient déjà.  
- C'est étrange comme elle lui ressemble ! Dit Robin, installé sur une chaise de la table principale.  
- En tous cas, Zoro est toujours viril ! Sourit Luffy, encore soulagé.  
Sanji s'approcha, offrant des boissons à Nami et Robin et aux autres.  
- Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, c'est un sosie parfait ! Déclara Robin.  
- Pourquoi avec... _lui _? Se plaignit Sanji en faisant la grimace.  
Chopper se tourna vers ses compagnons.  
- Vous savez, c'est la première fois que je vois Zoro se battre avec quelqu'un d'aussi fort que lui ! Dit-il.  
- C'est vrai... Mais, il a déjà été battu par Œil de Faucon, rectifia Sanji.  
- Ferme-la un peu, le sourcil entortillé ! Siffla une voix masculine.  
- Et toi, alors ? Tout est de ta faute, crétin ! Siffla une autre voix, féminine.  
Chopper fit volte-face, stupéfait, comme les autres, de les voir déjà réveillés.  
- Ils sont déjà debout ?! S'étonna Nami.  
Les deux marimos se redressèrent et s'assirent dans leur lit en s'entretuant du regard.  
- Recouchez-vous ! Ordonna Chopper en se transformant et en les poussant dans le fond de leur lit.  
Les deux escrimeurs blessés gardèrent le silence.  
- Alors, qui es-tu ? Demanda Robin à l'adresse de la jeune femme.  
- Quelqu'un qui passe une mauvaise journée à cause d'un crétin qui ne sait pas manier les sabres !  
Zoro se redressa d'un coup et serra la mâchoire en insultant son sosie qui répliqua fermement.

Finalement, après un temps, qu'on dira « d'adaptation », ils étaient tous les deux face à face à la table, buvant choppe d'alcool sur choppe d'alcool, voyant qui serrait le plus fort. Là encore, ils restèrent à égal score, sous les regards déçu des autres membres d'équipages.  
- T'es vraiment un boulet, toi ! Déclara la jeune femme en le regardant.  
- Et toi, alors ? Répliqua le vert.  
- T'as bousillé ma journée ! Déclara-t-elle.  
- A cause de toi, je n'ai pas pu dormir ! Dirent-ils ensemble.  
Ils se redressèrent un peu, étonné et puis, allèrent se coucher en même temps que les autres pirates. Enfin, ce fut encore une autre histoire.  
- Je te laisse mon lit, déclara Zoro.  
- Me laisser _ton_ lit ?! Je n'veux pas de ton lit ! Je ne vais pas dormir dans le lit que tu as souillé ! Répliqua-t-elle.  
- Je l'ai quoi ? Je l'ai _souillé_ ?! Tu te prends pour qui, toi ?!  
- CA SUFFIT ! Hurla Nami en les frappant à la tête. J'EN AI MARRE DE VOUS ENTENDRE VOUS ENGEULER ! Ajouta-t-elle, les yeux rouges de colère et les dents pointues.  
Puis, elle se tourna vers le lit et frappa la pauvre couchette, arrachant les draps et les oreillers avec ses ongles et jetant des plumes partout avec des cris animaux.  
Chopper vint se réfugier derrière Robin qui observait, stupéfaite la scène. Sanji fondait littéralement, des cœurs dans les yeux, disant qu'il adorait voir Nami dans cette état. Luffy, lui, dormait déjà, rien ne pouvait le réveiller. Quant aux deux Zoro, ils reculèrent prudemment et s'installèrent l'un en face de l'autre, contre un mur de la pièce, se fusillant du regard.  
- MAINTENANT, JE NE VEUX PLUS VOUS ENTENDRE ! Hurla-t-elle en allant se coucher.  
Tout le monde déglutit, puis alla se coucher et il ne resta plus que le silence. ... ... Pardon ! Le silence, brisé par les ronflements de Luffy...

Le lendemain, le sosie partait, non sans faire ses « adieux » à Zoro et aux autres.  
- Adieu, faux escrimeur, on se reverra, et cette fois, je te battrais ! Déclara-t-elle en s'éloignant déjà sur le chemin.  
- Ouais, essaye un peu pour voir ! Répliqua-t-il.  
Mais, elle ne répondit rien et disparut dans un coin de rue.  
- Zoro, est-ce qu'elle va te manquer ? Demanda Nami, avec un regard sournois.  
Alors que tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il crache des insultes, Zoro répondit, tout en retournant à l'intérieur en souriant :  
- Ouais, elle va me manquer !

* * *

**Une Reviews pour moi, sinon moi je n'écris pas !**

**Vous avez aimé ? Laissez-moi vos impressions n.n**

**Be-Baïe n.n**


End file.
